mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario/ShinRyoga
Arguably the most well known version of the iconic moustachioed plumber, this Mario has a moveset that takes heavy cues from his ''Super Smash Bros. incarnation, topped up with attacks based on actions that Mario can do in various games of the Super Mario series. If Mario gets fed up with being super, he can enter the battle in one of three alternate modes, each one with its own advantages and disadvantages.'' ) |Image = File:SuperMarioSRNA.png 120px |Creator = ShinRyoga & NeOaNkH |Downloadlink = MEGA BBH's balance patch K.Y. Shanxi's A.I. patch |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Super Mario is a six-button character with a combo-heavy playstyle, making use of a variety of moves to excel at both aerial and ground-based combos; the extensiveness and diversity of his combo strings allow him to be an unpredictable and deadly character, but such advantages are counterbalanced by his lower-than-average damage output and Power usage, with EX Specials using 1000 Power and Hypers using the character's entire Power bar. Comboing is effectively Mario's core strategy and most effective way of dealing with opponents, being able to go from ground-to-air and back again, and vice versa, with his crouching acting as a bulk-standard launcher that allows Super Mario to follow up with his Super Jump in order to lead into an aerial rave; Super Mario is not particularly difficult to combo with, though his more extensive and damaging combos require the use of Power, particularly his EX Specials, which can potentially leave Super Mario without Power if not used efficiently or if mistimed. Despite having access to both ground and aerial projectiles, simply spamming them won't guarantee victory as they're not immensely strong and are relatively easy to deal with; they're actually intended more as means to start a combo, as the hitstun of the projectiles coupled with Super Mario's running speed leaves the opponent wide open for a potential combo. Super Mario's size is smaller than the average character's, but not so small that oncoming attacks simply miss him entirely, giving the opponent a fair chance regardless of their size while also allowing Super Mario to hit other small characters without having to limit his own moveset to mere crouching attacks, though because he is already somewhat small, he doesn't lose much height from crouching as a result. Super Mario is a very mobile character, easily getting from one end of the stage to the other either via the ground or by taking an aerial approach, allowing him rush the opponent and force them to act quickly to avoid getting comboed, while at the same time, he can limit the opponent's approach via use of his projectiles. Super Mario's makes use of a notorious lockdown style of A.I. that is very brutal and makes great usage of the character's advantages and combo diversity to quickly dispatch the opponent, efficiently managing the character's Power so that it always has enough; it will typically fire projectiles when at a distance in order to pressure the opponent and quickly rush in if contact is made, sending the opponent right into the corner where they have limited options to counterattack, even after the A.I. drops the combo, as Super Mario's attacks are notably quick. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | Projectile speed varies with button pressed Aerial and versions: Aerial version: version: , uses 1000 Power| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} or | Attack duration varies with button pressed version: version: , uses 1000 Power| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} or | Number of hits varies with button pressed version: uses 1000 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | Not usable as Stone Mario version: , uses 1000 Power| | }} | }}}} + | | }} + | | }} + or + | version: uses 1000 Power| | }} | }}}} during blockstun| Requires 1000 Power Uses 2000 Power| }} | Only usable as Stone Mario , , or for explosion Explosion automatically occurs when Power reaches 0 Requires 1000 Power Gradually drains Power while active| }} 'Hypers' | Not usable as Matrix Mario or Stone Mario Uses 3000 Power| }} | Not usable as Stone Mario Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' | | }} | | }} | Not usable as Matrix Mario or Stone Mario Uses 3000 Power| }} |Only usable as Matrix Mario Stops all movement of opponents and teammates Life must be equal to or less than 300 Requires 3000 Power Uses 1000 Power| }} |Only usable as Ghost Mario Teleports behind opponent| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Matrix Mario' When Super Mario uses his seventh or tenth palettes, Matrix Mario activates, allowing for quicker movement and attack speed, at the cost of reduced damage, though this can still prove problematic as many moves become infinites. Matrix Mario has access to Time Freeze, a move that stops time for all but Mario that can be abused as long as he keeps building up his Power, made easier by the character's easy infinites; he can also perform a walljump by pressing while holding to the stage wall, though he is unable to use Super Hammer and Invincible Star. 'Ghost Mario' The eighth and eleventh palettes activates Ghost Mario, wherein Super Mario is permanently invincible and constantly gains Power, often having a full Power bar by the time the round starts; to compensate for his inability to be hit, Ghost Mario's Life constantly drains during the match (though it will briefly stop while he performs an attack), meaning Mario has to end the match quickly to win, though his grabs are significantly more powerful to counteract the defensive stance the opponent will naturally take. Similar to Matrix Mario, Ghost Mario has access to a new move in the form of Teleport, which causes him to teleport behind the opponent. Despite being invincible already, Ghost Mario is still able to use Invincibility Star, though it instead makes all of Mario's attacks unblockable for a period of time. 'Stone Mario' Occupying Super Mario's ninth and twelfth palettes, Stone Mario is based on the Tanooki Suit from Super Mario Bros. 3; Stone Mario can do more damage and has access to the Statue Blast Special, but he moves slowly, can't jump as high and falls faster, his Power constantly drains, his Fireball Special has the projectiles bounce on the spot (except for variant when in air), and he can't use any Hypers, putting Stone Mario at a disadvantage when pitted against faster opponents. Though Stone Mario is supposed to see an increase in Defence, DefenceMulSet only activates starting from the second hit, meaning it only becomes noticeable in a combo or from multi-hit attacks. 'Victory quotes' Videos How to Play Mario in MvI How to TRULY play as mario (feat. Shaq) Mugen ShinRyoga & NeOaNkH's Mario Bros vs SM853's Mario Bros Trivia *Super Mario has an intro against himself where they both punch Wario at the same time, causing him to fly away. *When Super Mario gets a perfect victory using his default palette, a pink aura emanates from him and a graphic of his evil self appears in the background, which relates to his Arcade storyboard. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Six-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters that can Wall Jump Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Characters made by ShinRyoga Category:Characters made by NeOaNkH Category:Character collaborations Category:Characters made in 2001 }}